


Gordo Fazendo Gordice

by InsideA14YearOldGirl



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 15:44:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13573728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsideA14YearOldGirl/pseuds/InsideA14YearOldGirl
Summary: Homem tenta matar presidente e é morto por um peixe.





	Gordo Fazendo Gordice

O escalador Hans Schweinsgteinger estava escalando em uma montanha mais alta da Suiça, no pico Dufour.

Ele nunca se sentiu tão feliz. Aos 91 anos, ele escalaria a montanha mais alta da Europa, respiraria o ar rarefeito, e então pegaria uma pistola e miraria bem na cabeça do Presidente da França, o comedor de fruta podre.

Sua vida estaria finalmente realizada e ele descansaria em paz!

Caminhando pela neve ofegante, Hans se lembrou de toda a sua vida.

Ele sentou em cima de uma escrivaninha quando era 12 e não tinha se movido até o ano passado, quando o presidente da França transmitiu pela TV sua noite de núpcias com a primeira drama, que era 30 anos mais velha do que ele.

Nunca antes tantos franceses vomitaram diante da televisão.

E isso era porque a primeiro-dama tinha uma terrível ruga na testa, uma que ofendia a todos a que viam, tanto que ela tinha que vestir um véu em público para impedir um suicido em massa desde que ela era 2, quando a verruga apareceu e causou um massacre em seu bairro. Massacre esse que foi a familia dela sendo massacrada por muçulmanos tentando impedir o nascimento de uma segunda abominação.

Mas o presidente, indiferente ao horror que todo o mundo iria sofrer, exceto ele, que amava tal abominação apesar de nunca ter visto o rosto dela, usou seus poderes supremos para obrigar o mundo a ver sua noite de núpcias ... e a verruga. Surpreendemente, os únicos efeitos da verruga sobre ele foram uma coceira entre o indicador e o polegar.

Mas logo esse seria o fim dele. Hans tinha uma pistola, e ele a usaria!

Mas o que Hans não contava era com Pietro Mizzoilini.

Tendo navegado por sete mares e comido todos os peixes de cada um deles, Pietro tinha crescido para um tamanho descomunal. Atingindo 8000 metros de altura e dois de comprimento.

No entanto, graças à sua magia elfica, Pietro era invisível a todos os seres humanos, e ninguém desconfiava da aura invisível que esmagava montanhas, carros e os braços direitos das pessoas. Ninguém se importa com braços direitos.

Pietro era um gordo. E ele ia fazer gordice.

Tendo comido muito mais que o necessário sobre o Mediterrâneo, Pietro tinha caminhando sobre a Europa, esmagando clinicas de aborto. Uma caçada ás bruxas em direção a grupos cristãos conservativos havia começado, e nenhum bebê seria poupado. "Chumbo nos cristãos", falaram as valentes lutadoras morbidamente obesas da liberdade de seus poltrões em sala de estar gritando na TV e tuitando no Twat.

Pietro estava muito enjoado. Diversos aviões é até mesmo um padre excomungado pelo papa por dizer que aborto é assassinato o seguiam, acreditando que ele era Jesus. A França tinha encomendado uma enorme cruz para crucificá-lo, dizendo no topo em letras pequenas, ao menos relativamente ao tamanho da cabeça do elfo:

"Jesus vai pra casa, nós queremos Maomé"

Maomé apareceu e roubou 50 francos de cada francês para criar uma igreja evangélica muçulmana.

Pietro também estava muito enjoado dos peixes que havia comido no mar Mediterrâneo. Eram muitos. Milhares, talvez um milhão de peixes. Seu estômago gigante não conseguia digerir tanta comida. Sua fome pantagruélica havia superado as capacidades de seu corpo sobrenatural. Ele ia vomitar.

Hans tinha finalmente chegado ao topo da montanha mais alta da Suiça. Ele sentou-se sobre o pico e lentamente introduziu cada bala a câmera do revólver.

O presidente da França ia chegar em três minutos. Tremores começaram a ser ouvidos. Pietro estava perto, embora sua presença física em si não fosse necessária para sua interferência decisiva nos eventos que se seguiriam. Bastava um item do seu estômago.

"É agora, seu filho da mãe, que você paga" disse Hans, vendo a inconfundível cabeça ruiva do presidente.

Foi então que Hans viu em sua visão periferica a sombra ictial mais colossal de sua vida, e ele só tinha ido para o rio próximo de sua vila suiça uma vez quando ele tinha 6 anos.

"Meu Deus, é um pei..."

Estas foram as últimas palavras saídas de sua garganta sntes que um peixe gigante o acertou bem na cabeça e o matou.

O presidente chegou e encontrou o corpo de Hans. Furioso com alguém ter chegado antes dele ao topo, apesar de milhares já terem escalado aquele monte antes, ele chutou o cadáver de Hans montanha abaixo.

Enquanto isso, Pietro vomitava seus peixes sobre a vila pequena de Hans, destruindo todas as outras coisas que poderiam indicar que ele poderia ter existido naquele mundo.

O presidente da França voltou para o seu país e o mundo continou a ser aterrorizado pela verruga de sua esposa.

Pietro voltou ao mundo élfico e em três meses ninguém mais lembrou dele.

Mas o espirito de Hans era vingativo. Ele ficou atachado á sua vila e cresceu em poder a cada momento que pessoas esqueciam que Pietro era o responsável pela sua desgraça.

Dois mil anos depois, Hans era o espirito de vingança mais poderoso do sistema solar, superando os dos chineses de Jupiter.

Com o poder de sua raiva, ele abriu um portal para o mundo élfico e devastou tudo o que podia para poder encontrar Pietro.

Depois de milhares de guerreiros elfos cairem diante da fúria de Hans, finalmente uma princessa tentou traduzir seus grunhidos de raíva descomunal em uma línguagem inteligivel.

Pietro foram as palavras que ela ouviu.

Haviam 49 Pietros no mundo dos elfos, mas apenas um era conhecido por ter caminhando no mundo humano.

A princesa disse a Hans onde estava o alvo que ele procurava.

Hans encontrou Pietro e arrancou sua cabeça enquanto ele estava dormindo perto de um rio. Achando engraçada uma possível conexão entre suas mortes, Hans jogou sua cabeça no rio para os peixes comerem. E então ele disse:

"Gordo. Sempre fazendo gordice."


End file.
